


Stripped

by misura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Stephen and Loki save the universe via sex. Things go mostly as you'd expect from there.





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



> since it was nominated, clearly _someone_ had to write it

"Brother," said Thor. His tone suggested grave doubts, which was rich, given that he was the only person in the room still fully dressed.

Loki glared at him. Loki was a shape-shifter, who could likely appear as well- (or poorly) endowed as he chose to appear at any given moment. Stephen should probably take it as a compliment that, at the moment, he had opted to seem ... intimidating.

"You shut up, _brother_." Stephen tried to subtly imply via his expression that perhaps they should be getting on with things: save the universe first, work out complicated sibling relationships later, if that was all right with everyone? Loki ignored him. "This time, this one time, it is I who will be hailed by all the people of Earth as their savior, while you will be reduced to a mere footnote, the brother of, that sort of thing."

Stephen cleared his throat. Not the best moment, he judged, to mention the fact that the general public was as yet wholly ignorant of his existence.

"Yes, yes, I know." Loki turned to him, expression annoyed.

Well. It wasn't as if the spell required them to actually like one another, after all. A good thing, probably; if it had, they might have been in trouble.

As things stood, the moment of the alignment mere seconds away, Stephen felt confident everything would turn out just fine. He'd gotten Loki, to help power the spell; he'd gotten Thor, to keep an eye on Loki, and he'd gotten his trusted Cloak, to keep an eye on _everything_.

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

 

"Well," Loki said, several eternities or, to be precise, two hours and twenty-six minutes later. "That could have gone worse."

Stephen felt sore, humbled, relaxed, worn out, delirious and possibly a touch post-coital all at the same time. The spell had worked, though, so he supposed 'satisfied' should also be added to the list.

As well as 'naked', he realized, the Cloak having transferred itself from him to Loki at some point in the proceedings. Had he been able to muster up the energy, he might have frowned.

"My, aren't you a pretty thing?" Loki said - not to Stephen.

 _Fickle,_ the Ancient One had said, but even so, this blatant abandonment stung.

"Yes, I believe this will do very well. You weren't using it for anything important anyway, were you?" Loki asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"Red is really not your color," Stephen said.

The Cloak turned black. Stephen wished someone would oblige him by arranging another alignment, the sooner, the better. Thor returning to drag his brother back to New Asgard minus the Cloak would be acceptable also.

Instead, Loki gave him a long, considering look. He'd gotten fully dressed again in a matter of seconds, a profligate waste of power if Stephen had ever seen one, not the least because Stephen had no idea how that sort of thing would even work.

"Is this sentiment?" Loki sneered. "For a piece of cloth?"

The Cloak whipped up and started choking him. Stephen felt a bit better, watching Loki struggle to get the Cloak off of his face. It worked, eventually, but only because the Cloak decided to cooperate.

"Does the great Loki of Asgard have some trouble with his wardrobe?"

Loki glared at him. "Mock me all you wish, human; we both know who mastered whom in that ritual, not two hours past. A little humility might serve you better."

Stephen swallowed. The memory, such as it was, would serve him well on many a cold and lonely night to come. Far better than Loki himself, he judged. _On the other hand, from the mouths of fools -_

"Please don't leave me. Please." He worked himself up to a kneeling position, which was as far as he could manage. Standing right now was definitely not an option, not unless he wanted to fall down again as soon as he got up.

Loki blinked, then flushed. "This is embarrassing." For him, he clearly meant, moreso than for Stephen.

"I - you saved my life at least three times. I must believe you feel something for me."

Loki squirmed. "It was six times, and I'd hardly call it 'saving your life'. Besides, I - "

The Cloak wrapped itself around his head again.

"I wasn't talking to you," Stephen said.

Loki produced some sounds indicative of choking.

Stephen decided he had said all there was to say. Eventually, the Cloak went from black to black-and-red-striped to the same red it had been when Stephen had first seen it.

Loki was on his knee by then, his position a near-mirror of Stephen's. The Cloak unwound itself from his head and floated away, halting halfway towards Stephen.

"Clearly," Loki said, his hair messier than two hours of sex had left it.

It took Stephen a few moments to realize Loki was continuing their earlier conversation.

"I think it's best if you leave now," he said.

The Cloak rippled and moved a bit closer to Loki.

Loki lifted his hands, then lowered them again as no strangling-attempt seemed to be forthcoming. "I agree."

The Cloak moved in Stephen's direction.

"However," Loki went on, "may I suggest a compromise?"

And back again.

"I'm always willing to listen to suggestions for a compromise," Stephen said.

 

"Do all Asgardians have your stamina?" Stephen asked, a couple of centuries or, in technical terms, one hour and thirty-odd minutes later.

"I'm not an Asgardian," Loki said. A beat, then: "Frost Giant."

"Ah," Stephen said, as if he knew all sorts of things about Frost Giants. "I see. That explains ... much."

"What do you know about Frost Giants?"

 _Nothing, other than that I've just had amazing sex with one._ "Everything," Stephen said.

Loki studied his expression for a moment. "I think you're lying."

Stephen offered him a lazy, I-just-got-laid-and-nothing-you-say-can-ruin-my-mood smile. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

Loki choked on what might have almost been a laugh. "Are all Earth wizards as annoying as you are?"

"Oh, yes," Stephen said. "Some are even worse. Pretty sure I'm the only one in an intimate relationship with a cloak and a Frost Giant, though."

Loki opened his mouth. The Cloak that had chosen to drape itself over a chair ( _the better to watch the proceedings_ , Stephen had thought) moved ever so slightly.

"Well," he said. "Congratulations on saving the universe?"

"Celebration in, oh, ten hours? I really do need some sleep," Stephen said.

Loki eyed the Cloak in a speculative way. "Perfect. I'm sure I can think of something to do to keep me entertained until then."


End file.
